Mamodo Wars: Saga One
by Connor Kent
Summary: The world of Makai has split into four different kingdoms due to Zatch's weak control in the beginning of his role as King of the mamodo world. Now the four sides are at a full blown civil war and only one side will come out alive. Accepting Fan Mamodos
1. Prolouge: Release the Tension

Sorry, but I haven't updated much in awhile. I was making this step by step. I've been going through some major writers block as I start something but don't know how to finish it. I've been contributing a lot lately to of Zatch Bell, Bionicle and Ben 10. Even though I have writers block I am still actively contributing to fanfiction and post on the forums a lot so look for me there. Enjoy!

* * *

Mamodo Wars

Prolouge

Release the Tension

King Zatch laid upon the royal chambers doing his daily exercises when Tia stormed in.

"Zatch! They're at it again! Despicable!" It had been 300 since the battle that Zatch won. Since then a civil war erupted and the mamodo world/ Makai has split into four sections. You can imagine what a 300 year old person would look like but Tia, Zatch and their friends looked around early twenties.

The Northern part of Makai was ruled by King Zatch and inhabited by the "kind mamodos." The Southern Makai is ruled by Zeno and inhabited by the "evil mamodos." The Eastern section of Makai is ruled by Ponygon always in his third spell form, he lives with the animal mamodos. The Western Section of Makai is ruled by Brago and the "rebellious mamodos."

The war started when people like Zeno and Zofis believed Zatch only became king from hiding away and the mamodos destroyed themselves. Then Zeno made a secret army and invaded the southern part of Makai which he now rules over.

Some of Zatch's followers made some crude and horrible comments about animal mamodos. They started to take over the eastern section. The mamodos that said the horrible things are now living under the rule of Zeno. Then some mamodo's led by Brago insisted that Zatch was doing a horrible job being king so they started their own section of Makai in the western section.

Zatch and Tia have an on and off kind of thing. Zatch and Tia have children though. They tell everyone it was an accident. They are twins, their names are Zack and Karrigan. They are both 9 years old. Kolulu disappeared after the war started and so did the mamodo council.

Battles are common now and usually occur near the borders of the territories. The paper that Tia gave Zatch held news that Barry (on Brago's side) led mamodo's to attack the Eastern Makai which after the southern and northern mamodo's joined in.

"This is an outrage! I want to know who these mamodo's were on our side and punished!" yelled "Mr. Bell" (lol).

"You can't punish them Zatch." said Tia in a soft tone.

"And why not!" he replied. "Because... none were found alive..." Zatch went into stutter mode. "All of them? Dead?"

Tia nodded. "Not one found alive Zatch. And Zachary decided to take a little tour outside the castle."

Zatch sighed. Karrigan never minded having to stay inside the castle to remain safe but Tancred hated being isolated.

Zatch walked to the window to see some guards talking. The guards looked up to see Zatch and at once went back into guard mode.

"Hpmh... What has happened to this world... It has just gone into misery. I finally get the chance to become a kind king and this is how it turns out!" yelled Zatch. Tia looked down not really knowing what to say.

"I think that this is going to end once and for all."

"When? Soon?" asked Tia.

"Very soon Tia. Get Ben, I think it's time we called some old friends."

"But they would be... oh, thats why your calling Ben." said Tia. she went out of the room and ten minutes later came back in with Ben the time mamodo.

"Ben, I need you to help me contact the 21st century. I need to call an old friend." said Zatch. "Sure my lord," said Ben bowing. Zatch blushed "You don't have to call me sir Ben, I told you that." Ben chuckled because they both knew Ben always joked around.

Ben closed his eyes and some air started to spin fast in his hand and it turned into the shape of a phone! Yes, a phone! It was bright gold shining with a rainbow line spinning on it.

There were different symbols that were mamodo numbers. Ben dialed some symbol and a soft voice could be heard. "Your ring tone sucks Ben." commented Tia. Ben mimicked her and Tia pouted. Then Zatch started to speak on the phone.

"Hey, Kiyo?"

* * *

Who didn't see that coming? For some mamodos you don't recognize you can check them out in my Zatch Bell forum of Mamodo Ideas with all different mamodos. I would like people to think of mamodo ideas and post them in your reviews. Cause I can't just use all mine and I couldn't think of however many I am probably going to use. But I am accepting fan mamodos so send them in. Thanks, I'll update soon.  



	2. Chapter 1: The Fire Burnt Out

Sorry this took so long. Here it is.

Tiko sat on his big arm chair and ate another potato chip. He was watching a Mamodo movie called Zatch and the Chocolate Factory produced, directed and written by Zero's partner Rahkshi.

"Mommy! Mommy! Cal gave me a bubu!!!!" said Alexander following his mom around the small kitchen only a few feet away from where Tiko was watching TV.

Ember bent compassion and said, "Awww. Lemme kiss it." Ember bent down and kissed Alexander's finger. They shared an eskimo kiss and Ember put him down and continued her busy chores.

"Go and talk to daddy." she said in that playful tone that parents always use with kids. "K!!" replied Alex swooshing onto Tiko's lap after jumping high, floating a bit.

"Still working on that floating eh?" said Tiko. "C'mere you." Tiko gave Alex and nuggie but Alexander screamed.

"Tiko! Stop agitating him. He's cranky already." snapped Ember.

Tiko made Alexander sit on the chair while he walked in the kitchen.

"Aww, what's a matter baby?" he said in a flirty voice kissing her on the lips. "I'm just really stressed lately and..." Tiko kissed her again and they started to make out. Alexander looked over and yelled, "EWWW!!!!!! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE MAKING OUT!!!" He hopped off the chair couch and ran into another room.

"Krypta!" yelled Cal sadly from the same room Alex ran into.

"AH!!" yelled Alex running out of the room from a fireball.

"Calsifur Maloaki! Living room! Now!!!" yelled Tiko in his deep father voice.

"What did I say about fireballs in the house?" he said tapping his foot. Cal looked down with his arms crossed. "I'm waiting..." repeated Tiko.

"Not to make them..." muttered Calsifur.

"Thats right! Now go to your room!" yelled Tiko.

"Just you wait dad! I'm going to run off to the Northern Army!!" shouted Cal as he ran up the stairs.

Tiko sighed; Alexander start move his feet in a tapping motion.

"Mommy! I can be one of your back up dancers!" exclaimed Alex.

"Aww..." said Ember as she walked through the door and picked up Alex. "Mommy's singing days are over..."

Ember put Alex on a stool and put his mac and cheese in front of him. He began to devour it. "Tiko, oh my goodness! You need to go pick up Flicka!" Ember collapsed on the couch. "I can't believe I forgot! Your supposed to be there now!"

"I'm there!" yelled Tiko, grabbing his jacket, the keys and running out the door. He started his dark red jeep looking car and drove away rushing.

"I can't believe I forgot to pick up Flicka from Fireball! Ugh!" He pushed his foot down harder on the gas.

As Tiko was driving he saw ten mamodos fighting in the air for the war. He sighed and continued onward. As he came closer to the field he saw Flicka with her head down walking down the street. Tiko quickly stopped the car and got out.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," he said picking her and kissing her the cheek. Tiko put her in the car-seat.

"Daddy, Cal is a jackass." she said. "Flicka Maloaki, where did you ever learn such a word!" cried Tiko.

"Alexander." she said pointing to his picture on the car visor.

"Well where did HE learn that from!?" he shouted. "Don't ever use that word again Flicka, do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy..." she said obediently.

Tiko drove back into the driveway and an explosion occured blowing up the car. Luckily Tiko moved the fire from burning Flicka. Flicka not being an experienced fire mamodo could not withstand the burns completely.

"Wah!!!" cried Flicka.

Tiko lay unconscious under the rubble of the car. Alexander jumped to the window to see a fire burning with Flicka.

"Daddy!!" cried Alexander as he hop out of the room on to the roof of the house. He jumped down and rolled.

Five mamodos came out of the yeast fields that the house was located around. The Maloaki's lived on a farm.

Alexander yelled, "Soremu," and he gained a sword that looked like Excalibur.

One of the mamodos shot a red laser out of his hand and hit the sword out of Lex's hand.

Another mamodo came to Alexander and put a black bag over his head. Ember came out just in time and she was mad. Ever seen Tia in super scary mode? That's nothing compared to Ember in super scary mode plus the fact that she's a mother and her son is in danger.

Ember shot continuos flames mauling the evil mamodos who were in white suits. One of them tried to put a force field up but Ember's flames were too strong. One of the other mamodos shot a needle through Ember's back. She stared at it as crimson blood dripping out of her mouth. The mamodo withdrew the needle and Ember fell to the floor.

Cal remained in the house to afraid to go outside. Before the mamodos left one of them threw an explosive and blew up the house with Calsifur still inside.

Tiko slowly got up from the wreckage to faintly see a van driving away. He saw Alexander and Ember's face appear in the windows. Then they were covered with black bags. (Like in V for Vendetta.)

Tiko passed out again before waking up three hours later. Arisha pulled up in her car. She put the brake on and ran out of the car.

"Oh my god! Tiko!" She saw Tiko's face and hand out of the rubble.

"Bekusen" she yelled and bats helped lift the rubble off of Tiko. "Go look for any others." she called to the bats. The bats flew to the other rubble.

"Tiko, wake up!" she said shoving him back and forth.

Tiko weakly opened his eyes and moaned. "E...Ember, the kids! Where are they!"

"I, I don't know, I just got here." she replied.

"Oh no!! We have to find them."

Tiko went to run to his car but Arisha called to him, "Tiko! My bats! They found someone."

The bats screeched and began to lift rubble off and Flicka and Calsifur lay in the wreckage.

"Flicka! Calsifur!" said Tiko. He ran to them and picked them up.

"The damn west! They'll pay for this! This I swear by the stars!"

Arisha frowned. She called Zero on her cellphone to warn him. Zero said he'd call Zatch. Tiko was a wreck. It wasn't soon that they found out Arisha and Zero's child Envy, Zatch and Tia's child Zachary were taken also.

"We're going to get them back." said Zatch as he, Tia, Arisha, and Zero wore armor ready for battle. Zatch was preparing to invade the west.


End file.
